


Let Me.

by luveyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eighteenth Birthday, M/M, Romantic Fluff, a lot of modern references, also one of mine, based off of a tumblr headcannon, ereri, hinted birthday sex, i think its hella cute, like extremly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luveyes/pseuds/luveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren just turned 18, Levi has a cute date planned out before the main event of the night. (hint: its sex) Nothing actually happens, I might write that later. Pretty snazzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me.

When Eren opened the door Levi almost dropped the flowers.

    “What the hell are you wearing?” He hissed.

    “A suit?” Eren smirked innocently, “Are these for me? How sweet.” He took the flowers and left the door open so Levi could follow him in. Suit my ass. That thing was tailored, the grey brought out the more blue undertones in Eren’s eyes. Not to mention Eren’s idea of dressed up was a button down and jeans, the suit was so sexy Levi almost bent him over right there.

    “Is Levi here, Eren?”

    “Yep!” He swayed into the kitchen, that’s the only way to describe the movement. “And he brought me flowers!”

    “How sweet,” His aunt looked up from her computer to assess Levi. At first, the woman seemed hostile towards Levi. He was older, shorter, and looked angry all the time. Also probably, because the first time they met he had Eren pressed to a wall with his tongue down the younger boys throat. In his defense, Eren had told him she would not be back until much later. She had warmed up to him though, and let Levi come over whenever; even spend the night if it wasn’t a school night. Even so, they usually hung out at  Levi’s dorm, so no unfortunate interruptions would happen again.

    “Where are you two going?” She dropped her voice, “It must be something nice, he has been fussing over that suit all evening.” She smiled,

    “Well it _is_ his birthday,” Levi answered letting his scowl melt into some sort of smile. Eren came back without the flowers; hopefully he put them in a vase and didn’t just throw them onto his bed.    

    “Ready?”

    “Yep! Where are we going, though?"

    “Dinner,” Eren rolled his eyes and was about to ask again but his aunt spoke up.

    “Just be careful you two, and let me know if you’re spending the night.” They nodded. Levi a little more shakily, with the complete knowledge of their plans for the night. She smiled again. “Have fun!”

 

    Levi opened the car door for Eren, waiting for him to get in.

    “I’m not your girlfriend ya’ know.” He said climbing in.

    “Close enough,” Levi shut the door on Eren’s laughter. He got in the driver’s side and shifted into gear. It was silent for minute until Eren turned on the radio. With anyone else, Levi was in control of the music. The whole Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake-hole thing; but when Eren was in the car, the younger boy changed the song at will. The pop crap he listened to was bearable just because Levi got to see the bright-eyed boy shamelessly dancing to the beat.

    “So, where are we _really_ going?

    “Dinner, I told you,”

    “But Levi,” He whined, “It’s my _eighteenth_ birthday,”

    “I’m aware. That’s why I spent so much money on you tonight,” That shut Eren up. Levi didn’t like to guilt Eren on things,but this dinner was expensive.. He still cannot believe he spent three hundred dollars on this brat. He reached out to hold Eren’s hand, feeling a twinge in his heart when Eren jumped before intertwining their fingers. Levi liked his personal space, so they rarely held hands or hugged. Although Levi was adapting, because he could see how much the younger boy needed it. Just a simple hand touch could lighten Eren's mood, and it was always best when he was happy.

    “So, since it is your birthday we can break some unspoken rules.” Eren perked up, every couple had rules but they might have had more than most. “No touching for instance, we can cuddle and kiss and do whatever act of PDA your heart desires.” It was Eren’s day and the way he smiled and blushed, told Levi he had made the right choice. “I will buy you whatever you want, basically, I won’t say no to anything you do tonight,”

    “Really?” Eren leaned over and pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek, then smirked. “ _Anything_?”

    “I’m not mean and rotten all the time you know?” He answered, ignoring Eren’s later comment.

    “Man, that means I’ll have to change your ringtone.”

    “You _better_ not still have Mr. Grinch as my ringtone.”

    “Maybe I do, whatcha gonna do about it.”

    “Kick you out of the car.”

    “Okay, Okay I’m changing it.” Eren took out his phone and pressed some buttons, giggling. “There done,” He exclaimed holding up the device like Levi was going to look at it. He didn’t of course, because he was driving, and that would be irresponsible.

    “What did you change it too?” Gee started to play out of Eren’s phone, “ _Eren Jaeger_!” Eren was laughing too hard to do anything, and Levi was seriously considering shoving him from the moving car. He had accidentally left his iPod on shuffle and left the room _one time_ , and his K-pop playlist started to play and Eren held it over him still.

    “You’re lucky I didn’t change it to Aoba moaning.”

    “Why do you even have that on your phone?”

    “Because it’s funny.” Levi just shook his head. That was another terrible night. Eren had made him play through DRAMAtical Murder with him, for _“Moral Support”._

    “We’re almost there.” Eren looked out the window and gasped in shock. They were in the expensive part of town, with penthouses, and escorts instead of hookers.

    “Jeez, are we eating with the Queen or something?”

    “No, considering we aren’t in England.” Levi said as if it was an obvious fact, which of course it was. Eren just kept staring at the window, this part of the city was beautiful at night. Eren had only ever driven through never actually been into any of the restaurants, but he had always said how he would like too. So when thinking up something to do as some sort of a date before he ripped his pants off, this was the first that came to mind. It was expensive, but Levi liked to spoil him. Even though he was a college student, Levi still found enough funds to do whatever he wished.

    “Here we are,” Eren jerked up and his eyes widened.

    “Is this…”

    “You nearly jumped out of the car last time we drove by; so I thought you might like to actually eat here.” Their doors were opened and Levi handed the Valet driver his keys.

    “They even have a Valet,” he said wistfully.

    “It _is_ the city, Eren.” He laced his arm through Eren’s. Damn the suit even felt nice. They made the short walk to the doors, which were opened as they walked through. Once in the building, the decoration trapped Eren in a sense of awe. From the marble floors to the crystal chandeliers, the giant fish tanks and the wine wall, the place was truly amazing.

    “How could you afford this?” Eren half-whispered.

    “I know the owner.” Levi chuckled, he was trapped in awe as well, but not by the décor.

    “Mr. Ackerman, Sir?”

    “Yes, that’s me,”

    “Right this way please, Sir” They followed the hostess still arm in arm.

    “They _know_ you?!” Eren whispered.

    “I told you I knew the owner.”

    “Here you are Sir, enjoy your dinner.”

    “Yes, thank you,” Levi pulled out Eren’s chair, “Have a seat, _darling_.” He smirked when Eren blushed. It was quite the fortunate event when he found out the effect pet names had on Eren. The hostess went away, and Levi started to tell Eren all the names of the people he knew.

 

    “Mr. Ackerman, sir.” Thankfully saved by the voice, Levi sighed. He had almost run out of people to gossip about, and he really hadn’t thought of a way to switch topics.

    “Hmm, yes?” He responded.

    “I’m terribly sorry, but Mr. Smith learned you were here tonight, and requested a different table for you, is that alright?”

    “Of course,” He stood up and Eren followed suit, but too quickly and hit his hip on the table. Levi covered his mouth to hide his giggle. Levi Ackerman does not giggle in the presence of others.

    “Right this way, Sir.” They followed the woman to their new table. “Here we are… um, Sir”

    “ _Here_?” Eren squeaked. The woman nodded, slightly confused.

    “He’s never been here before,” _Ah_ the woman’s eyes seemed to say.

    “Yes, this is our ocean view table, you can see most of the city and of course the Atlantic.”  The woman explained and smiled as they sat down. “Here are your menus, and the champagne will be right out.”

    “Hold the champagne, he isn’t old enough.” Eren glared at Levi.

    “Oh, _oh my gosh_ , I’m so sorry Sir, I shouldn’t have assumed-”

    “It’s alright, just the menus please,”

    “Oh, Right! Of course,” She started to hand them the menus.

    “Wait!” Eren exclaimed, “um,” He looked to Levi for help, but he just blankly stared, not knowing what the younger was going to say. “Um, can we just have the chef’s choice, that’s a thing right?” The girl nodded and Eren sighed in relief.  

    “Would you like that as well sir?”

    “I suppose, but I’m allergic to seafood.”

    “Oh that’s right, Mr. Smith mentioned that, I’ll be sure to pass that onto the chef, would you like to order your beverages right now as well?”

    “I’ll have whatever wine goes best with the dish, and he’ll have a coke no ice.”

    “Yes sir, I’ll get them to you right away.”

    “Thank you.” Levi turned back to Eren as the Waitress left, but not before he caught a glimpse of her name tag, which read, Rose. “What was that?” Eren always got nervous or overly excited when ordering his food for some reason, so normally he just kept quiet and let Levi order for him.

    “I don’t know.” He shrugged, “they did it in The Fault in Our Stars movie, and It sounded cool.”

    “Well when she comes back with caviar stuffed into Calamari it’s on you.”

    “Ew, what _Is_ that?”

    “Fish eggs and squid.”

    “Ew! But you’re allergic to seafood.”

    “True.” Levi shifted back in his seat as they fell into easy conversation.

    The food came and it was some sort of chicken, which was easily one of the best things Levi had ever tasted. Apparently, it was for Eren as well, judging by the sound he made when he bit into it. Sometime during the dinner, the waitress brought the dessert cart over and Eren ordered some kind of chocolate cake, and then it was over. Both of them were full, but not so much it was a problem. They thanked the waitress, Levi paid and tipped and they went to the car. When the valet pulled up Eren took the keys.

    “You were drinking, so I’m driving.” Levi hesitated, it was his car and he hadn’t had that much wine. Then again, if he were to crash and hurt Eren not only would he kill himself in guilt, but his aunt would probably revive him just to kill him herself.

    “Fine, just don’t crash my car.” Levi got in the passenger side, and Eren did a little victory cheer.

    “So,” Erens voice dripped with seduction, “Your place?” This brat was going to be the death of him.  

    “Yes,” He responded calmly, “But you don’t know how to get there from here do you?”

    “Err,”

    “Thought so, pull out and turn left out onto Kings.” Eren followed the directions as Levi gave them and soon they were at his dorm, Eren parked and him and Levi got out. Eren slung his arm around Levi’s waist and kissed behind his ear.

    “Come on,” Levi pulled on Eren’s belt loop and they hurried into the dorm building. Even though it was the end of March, there was still some winter chill left in the air and Levi was sensitive to the cold.  Eren was about to chew Levi’s ear off, and Levi was losing resolve.

    “Calm _down_ brat, let me get out my keys!” He scolded, and Eren pulled away giving Levi a puppy-dog face. Levi just rolled his eyes, and unlocked the door. They both fell in, and onto one another. Eren had Levi pressed up against the door, but Levi didn’t like that and he slammed the green-eyed boy into the wall behind him. Eren let out a moan and bit Levi’s lip. He twisted his hands in the elder’s shirt, as Levi slid his into his hair. The coats came off and they stumbled into bed. Eren pulled away to unbutton his shirt but Levi sat up and put his hand on top of Eren’s.

    “No,” It was painful to say no, and Eren could hear the desperation in Levi’s voice, “Not like this, not so fast.” Eren cocked his head. They had been dating for a little over a year now; surely, that was enough time.

    “But Levi” he whined, the need present in Eren’s voice as well.

    “No.” Eren eyes sunk “Eren, _baby_ , look at me.” Eren did, his not quite greens meeting gray. “My first time, was quick, and so painful, and I don’t want it to be like that for you, please just let’s take it slow, okay?”

    “Oh. My. God.” He hugged Levi tight, “You’re so sweet, and romantic.”

    “Yeah, yeah,” Eren pressed his forehead to Levi’s, smiling.

    “You are!” Levi rolled his eyes, but Eren caught the small blush that crept onto his cheeks. “I love my romantic boyfriend”

     “Shut up.” Eren just smiled and they both moved to press their lips against each other’s once more. Slower, but still just as passionate, Levi slid out from under Eren and pushed him down onto the pillows. Lightly, still careful, Eren tangled his fingers in Levi’s hair. This was secretly Levi’s favorite way to kiss, because he never quite knew what to do with his hands, so this gave them something easy to do.

Eren started to unbutton his shirt again, and Levi stopped him.

    “Leviiiiii!”

    "Let me do it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Just a cute one shot idea, thanks again.


End file.
